1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an indoline-sulfonamide compound and, more particularly, to an indoline-sulfonamide compound for inhibiting tubulin polymerization.
2. Description of Related Art
The microtubule system of eukaryotic cells is an important target for the development of anticancer agents. For a more concrete description, the tubulin polymerization/depolymerization is a popular target for the development of new chemotherapy agents. A number of clinically used agents (such as paclitaxel, epothilone A, vinblastine, combretastatin A-4 (CA-4), dolastatin 10, and colchicines), taking tubulin polymerization/depolymerization as the target, all exhibit their anticancer properties by disrupting cellular microtubule structure and function resulting in mitotic arrest, as well as inhibiting the growth of epithelium of newly formed vasculature to shut down the blood supply to tumors (please refer to Jordan et. al., (1998) Med. Res. Rev. 18: 259-296).
Therefore, according to the microtubule system (such as tubulin polymerization/depolymerization) as the target for developing compounds, the new therapy used for the treatment or the prevention of cancers or cancer related symptoms, or the treatment of angiogenesis related disease, such as cardiovascular disease (e.g. atherosclerosis), chronic inflammation (e.g. rheumatoid arthritis or Crohn's disease), diabetes (e.g. diabetic retinopathy), psoriasis, and retinal neovascularization or corneal neovascularization can be developed (please refer to Griggs rt. al., (2002) Am. J. Pathol. 160(3): 1097-1103).
A variety of synthetic small molecules have been reported as inhibitors of tubulin polymerization, which compete the colchicine-binding site to tubulin. Structurally, they involve various heteroaromatic cores, for instance including the indole, benzothiophene, benzofuran, imidazole, thiazole, and oxadiazoline moieties. The indole system has a majority, for example 2-aroylindoles, 3-aroylindoles, 3-aroyl-2-phenylindoles, 3-arylthioindoles-2-carboxylate, and indolyl-3-glyoxamides that show strong antiproliferative and antitubulin activity.
The sulfonamide-containing compounds, such as N-pyridinyl sulfonamide ABT-751 (formerly E-7010) and styryl-pyridine N-oxide sulfonamide HMN-21416, demonstrated effective inhibitor of tubulin polymerization and a potent antimitotic agent, respectively. ABT-751 and HMN-214 are now undergoing human clinical trials against various tumor types. So far, there have been no reports on the inhibition of tubulin polymerization by Indoline-sulfonamides.